Megabeast Hunter Bangray
is a hunter and had already hunted 99 Giant Animals for fun, and he targeted Earth for his 100th hunt, which in fact turned out to be Cube Whale. Later he was recruited by Ginis to join the Deathgalien but refused. Character History He is considered a galactic hunter who came to earth. He later joins Deathgalien. Bangray attacks Yamato Kazakiri and "revives" his mother by scanning his memory of her. He later kills Yamato's mother to make a fool out of him and put him in a deep despair. Later, Yamato actually realizes that his memory of his mother is a moment that he will never forget and then, as Zyuoh Eagle, charges at Bangray for messing with his memory. After that, Bangray takes his leave but not before "reviving" and enlarging Amigard and Trumpus by scanning Zyuoh Shark's memory of them. After "impressing" Genis with his abilities, Bangray refused to join Deathgalien. He later interrupted Quval's Blood Game and fought him. During the fight, Bangray reveals to Quval that he knows a little about his past. Bangray targeted Yamato's old friend Daichi Hayashi and his now-wife Yui as reassurance that Yamato will fall into despair if he killed them. The rest of the Zyuohgers tried to keep him away but he defeated them all before Yamato finds out his plan and fights him as Zyuoh Gorilla. Bangray later escapes the fight and gets to Daichi and Yui but not before "reviving" Yabiker by scanning Leo's memory of him. After Zyuoh Gorilla defeats Yabiker, he changes to Zyuoh Eagle Instinct Awakened to fight Bangray and save Daichi and Yui. Bangray takes his leave but not before "reviving" and enlarging Halbergoi by scanning Zyuoh Eagle's memory of him. Having failed again to break Yamato, Bangray enacted a sadistic game to challenge the Zyuohger team as a whole. Ambushing Sela and Tusk on their way home from shopping, Bangray easily defeated the two Zyuohgers, knocking them unconscious before proceeding to create a copy of the pair from their own memories. With the others catching up to them, the Zyuohgers were faced with two pairs of Sela and Tusk whom had all been fitted with irremovable chest braces. Before taking his leave, Bangray explained that the braces were bombs that could not be physically removed without detonating, with the only way to save the real ones being to terminate the imposters lest the bombs detonate in half an hour. Bangray figured that the Zyuohgers would be able to catch the fakes, but this was all part of his plan as that would be when the "real hell" came. Sure enough, the fake pair, who were well aware of their true nature, were eventually found out due to their memory being too precise, but the Zyuohgers revealed that they were stalling to find a way to save both pairs due to being unwilling to hurt their friends even if they were fake. Ultimately, as detonation approached, the fake Sela and Tusk chose to sacrifice their own existence to save their original counterparts. Realizing that the imposters still had feelings and a right to live, the Zyuohgers were deeply disgusted by this game which made them all the more determined to take down Bangray. Bangray was in a warehouse with Zyuoh Gorilla, then Yamato forced Bangray to not take Cube Whale by saying "Don't take Cube Whale!". So, Zyuoh Gorilla punched him rapidly into the chest, then he took his cellphone. He gives it to Bangray, then called the others. He demanded Cube Whale, then Yamato said "Don't take Cube Whale!" again. The others heard him in the cellphone getting punch rapidly. Then yell "Yamato!" So they took Cube Whale to Mutsume Valley and saw them there. So So Amu bringed Cube Whale, and gave it to him. Then Amu got knocked off and then exploded them so Bangray took the scotchtape out of Yamato's mouth. So he yelled because the others exploded. When Bangray was about to break Cube Whale. They drilled through the mountains and then they fought and defeated him. Bangray requested Quval's assistance, but Quval cut his right hand off, handed Bangray a Continue coin, and left. Bangray enlarged himself, but the Zyuohgers formed the final combination, Doubutsu Dai Gattai Wild Tousai Dodeka King, and destroyed him with its Wild Tousai Dodeka King's Zyuoh Dynamite Stream. Post-mortem Following Bangray's death, Quval would make use of his hand that he had taken for himself. Initially testing its power by making use of memory constructs in his mental games with the Zyuohgers, Quval exploited its powers of replication to their full potential in his final plan to use the Zyuohgers to betray and destroy Ginis, who was responsible for the destruction of his home planet. Ultimately, however, the plan shattered when Ginis, seeing through Quval, stepped in personally and revealed his immensely intimidating true power. In a final bid for survival by earning Ginis' mercy, Quval proceeded on a final offensive to destroy all life on Earth only to be stopped by the Zyuohgers who destroyed Quval and the hand of Bangray along with him. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Bangray was one of five villains who were revived by Gillmarda to fight the Zyuohgers and Ninningers. He engaged and was destroyed by the four heroines, ShiroNinger & MomoNinger as well as Zyuoh Shark & Zyuoh Tiger. Profile *Height:204 cm (73.4 m: Giant) *Weight:193 kg (694.8 t: Giant) Powers and Abilities *He can read any being's memories by touching their head, and manifest the character (even the dead and the touched being) inside their memories into reality. One of his most prominent abilities is to revive the Deathgaliens the Zyuohgers have previously defeated, even as giants. However these duplicates lack their original personality and are mute. However it has been proven that Bangray can also give his duplicates their original personality and voice which is the case of Wakako Kazakiri, as well make them know that they are not the real ones as in the case of the Fake Sela and the Fake Tusk. *'Regeneration:' During his final battle with the Zyuohgers, Quval sliced Bangray's hand off, which he replaced with his own sword. Memory Copies - Super Sentai Adversaries= Xandred.jpg|Dokoku Chimatsuri (29) Burajira.jpg|Brajira of the Messiah (29) Enter Unite.jpg|Enter Unite (29) Buster-escape.png|Escape Evolve (29) ZSK-Final Deboss.png|Transcendenterfly God Deboth (29) RST-Z Shin.png|Z Shin (29) Gokdos Gill.jpg|Gokdos Gill (29) - Evil Zyuohgers= Zyuoh-blackrhino.png|Zyuoh The World (34) Zyuoh-red.png|Zyuoh Eagle (34) Zyuoh-blue.png|Zyuoh Shark (34) Zyuoh-yellow.png|Zyuoh Lion (34) Zyuoh-green.png|Zyuoh Elephant (34) Zyuoh-white.png|Zyuoh Tiger (34) Zyuoh-redgorilla.png|Zyuoh Gorilla (34-35) - Other= Wakako ghost.jpg|Wakako Kazakiri (24) Bangray's ghosts.jpg|Numerous human "ghosts" (24) Fake Zyuohs.jpg|Fake Sela and Fake Tusk (27) }} Arsenal *'Spaceship' : Bangray possesses his own personal spacecraft which he uses to travel through space on his hunt. * : Bangray wields an Anchor-shaped blade for combat and can release energy slashes or thunder. When Quval cuts off Bangray's right hand, he replaced it with the Bariblade, allowing him to shoot shockwave or energy blast. *'Sickle': Bangray's left hand is a sickle-shaped hook which can be used for both offense and defense. *'Fire Belt': Bangray's belt buckle can fire blue fire balls. * : Bangray use it once to cover Dorobozu's smell. Behind the scenes Portrayal Bangray is voiced by and portrayed by suit actor . Conception *Bangray was designed by Tamotsu Shinohara. Notes *Like with all Villains of the series, Bangray bears a similarity to past sentai villains. **His design bears a strong resemblance with Bacchus Gill from Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie, as well as Deratsueigar from Gokaiger. **His role in the series is similar to Bio Hunter Silva from Bioman and Sir Cowler from Flashman **His ability to make copies of past Sentai characters, rivalry with the red sentai of the group, and independence of the main villain group is reminisent of Basco from Gokaiger. *In the greater Toei tokusatsu universe, |巨獣|Kyojū}} were frequently encountered by the of the Metal Hero Series installment . *Bangray's design bares some similarities to Davỵ Jones from the Pirates of The Caribbean films. Appearances ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai **''Ep. 40: Men's Aesthetics'' **''Ep. 41: The First and The Last Chance'' **''Ep. 44: Monarch of the Humans'' }} References Category:Deathgalien Category:Players Category:Aliens Category:Masterminds Category:Sentai Arc Bosses Category:Deceased Sentai Villains